


Full Circle / Snapshots Timeline

by akajb



Series: Full Circle [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Full Circle, Not a Story, Snapshots, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajb/pseuds/akajb
Summary: This is a timeline / ordering of all the Snapshots and major events in Full Circle. Will get updated as new Snapshots are posted.





	Full Circle / Snapshots Timeline

_The number in brackets is the chapter number in Snapshots._

  * September 10 2008 - Maisie is born (ML42)
  * December 2015 - Jurassic World
  * December 2016 - Owen makes ornament for Claire



**2018**

  * June ~22nd - FK
  * **(25)** June ~26th - **Day One**
  * **(26)** June ~29th - **Plan B**
  * **(6)** Early July - **Fessing Up**
  * Early/Mid July house hunt / buy
  * **(1)** End of July - **Life’s a Jungle Gym**
  * **(12)** Early August - **A Very Short Engagement**
  * Mid August - move into house
  * **(8)** Aug 20th - **First Day Jitters**
  * **(3)** September 12 - **Two Days Late**
  * End of September - Sanctuary officially “opens”
  * **(2)** October - **The Meltdown**
  * **(20)** Late October - **The One with the Secret Closet**
  * **(5)** Early November - **Running on Empty**
  * **(4)** December - **O Tannenbaum** _(Owen regives Claire her ornament, Maisie gets one)_



**2019**

  * **(23)** January - ****If You Give a Mouse a Cookie...****
  * **(13)** February - **I Think You’re Dino-Mite!**
  * **(11)** February(ish) - **Inquiring Minds**
  * **(16)** April - **The Power of Words**
  * **(7)** May - **Not So Perfect**
  * **(17)** June - **The End of the Beginning**
  * **(15)** Summer - **Sync or Swim**
  * **(9)** End of September - **It Pays to Be a Winner**
  * **(10)** Mid October - **The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday**
  * **(14)** November - **Sanctuary**



**2020**

  * **(18)** Spring - **The Struggle is Real**
  * **(21)** Spring - **Confessions After Dark**
  * **(24)** Summer - **Life Support**
  * **(19)** End of September - **The Wedge**
  * **(22)** Early November - **Don't Let Me Drift Away** _(DoD work proposal submitted (Owen))_



**2021**

  * Late March / beginning April - **Full Circle**
  * August - Cruise
  * September-ish - Epilogue of FC




End file.
